1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to portable satellite communication systems, and more particularly to transportable quick-erect antenna systems therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable satellite communication antennas must be rigid, lightweight, offer compact stowage, and facilitate ease of transport. These systems must also facilitate rapid set-up with limited tooling and minimal effort. Once assembled, the antenna system must provide excellent performance. The system must meet all Radio Frequency (“RF”) and electrical requirements while also providing good mechanical stability and platform rigidity. Satisfying all of these competing demands is challenging and many conventional systems achieve some of these goals while sacrificing others. A complete antenna system that satisfies all of the design goals requires careful consideration and innovation applied to each component of the system.